<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End by dabs_into_oblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658568">The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion'>dabs_into_oblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Man hands on misery to man.<br/>It deepens like a coastal shelf.<br/>Get out as early as you can,<br/>And don't have any kids yourself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Count Olaf/Kit Snicket, Dewey Denouement/Kit Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm dissatisfied with Kit's death so i'm reworking it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The contractions are closer together now. She can feel the spores of the fungus narrowing the airways of her throat. She clenches her eyes shut against the pain --</p><p>-- and is lifted, unceremoniously, uneasily, and carried with stuttering strides until her weight becomes too much and they fall to the sand. She tries to roll off but screams as another contraction shakes her. Whoever is underneath her manages to crawl away. She sinks into the sand.</p><p>Violet and Klaus hover, apples at the ready. She blinks. Dewey. Dewey is dead and she is the only one left living who knows where the sugar bowl might be. Gathering all of her breath, Kit rasps, "Baudelaires. Paper. Pen."</p><p>Violet stays while Klaus hunts in the treehouse. Kit squeezes every part of her body and tears leak out. When she opens her eyes again, Violet is looking past her, to her right. She turns her head as far as she can.</p><p>"Hello, Kit," says Count Olaf.</p><p>Her eyes trace the half-eaten apple in his hand and come to rest on the blood seeping from his stomach. She raises her eyes to his with a question; he nods. She closes her eyes again.</p><p>"Give me one good reason to forgive you."</p><p>He shrugs, grins. "You'll feel better. You won't waste energy hating me."</p><p>Always so glib, Olaf. "I don't have much longer than you do."</p><p>"No, but your kid does."</p><p>Klaus is back. Groaning, Kit props herself on her elbows and tells him where to find the sugar bowl. "I'm not saying you have to retrieve it," she wheezes. "I just wanted there to be someone who knows where it is." She screams as another contraction ripples through her.</p><p>Her daughter is born and Kit is exhausted. Violet has squeezed juice from an apple; she props Kit up while tilting the hollowed-out coconut shell. Kit tries to contract her throat to swallow, but the fungus has taken too much control. She shakes her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kit," whispers Violet.</p><p>Kit shakes her head again. She forms a name with her lips, struggles to push the air out to make its sound. "Olaf?"</p><p>Violet gestures across the tent to where her late nemesis' body lies.</p><p>Kit allows herself to cry. Not just for Olaf; for what he used to represent for her, for Dewey, for their daughter, for the knowledge that the world she leaves behind is no safer than the one she entered as a baby. She cries for her brothers, for Beatrice and Bertrand, for the Quagmires, for the dead on both sides of the schism. She cries knowing that each breath she takes may be her last. And with one final, shuddering breath, she is still.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>